Lost in Time
by yanelimoraantonio0809
Summary: "You know your nothing, You have nothing, Love leaves u at every corner, They didn't love you, They will never love you, Just give up, Nothing was ment to be, You were their MISTAKE , you were his lie just like your mother, Just... Give...Up" Its rated M for Language and violence
1. chapter 1

_**Um Hi well I'm a beginning writer, my name is Yaneli, I have had this OC story in mind for a while and I thought it would be nice to publish it.**_

 _ **I don't own PJO or HoO that would be Rick Riordan. If you have any tips I would love to hear them. I apologize for grammar mistakes that I might miss.**_

Prologue

Third person PoV

You have to tell her! " The first figure was trying to convince the second figure

"NO!" The second figure screamed in frustration

"Why?! " the first figure was looking for a real reason

"Because... Because everything is stable now and if the truth comes out then everything will be out of balance" say the second figure while tearing up

"Since when has anything been stable?! "

The first figure was starting to become angry

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, OKAY, I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR HER !!" The second figure cried out

"YO-" The first figure was cut of by the third figure

"ENOUGH!" The third figure yell knowing that they had the same conversation hours before

"You should tell her , it's best for her to know" the fourth figure said timidly

"Why are telling me to tell my daughter the truth , when you haven't told your son that YOUR ALIVE TOO!! " The second figure was livid

"It's different "

"IT'S RE-" The second figure was cut off by the third

"OKAY THAT'S IT" The third figure slamed their fist on the table, "We'll meet up here again tomorrow , same time" and left with a flash of gold

Soon the other flashed out too.


	2. Chapter 2

Thea's PoV

Oh gods how has my life come to this.

Why do I get myself involved.

I can't, I can't keep seeing them every day.

While they remember nothing of my existence, I have to face them , I have to live like this.

 _I wish... I wish I never asked... I wish I never asked mother... Who I really am... Who they were ... Why they left me... Why they never loved me..._

I suddenly realized that a tear was falling.

I let it fall this time.

I close my eyes and remember the scene.

 _In a magnificent garden, there was a gorgeous woman with radiant gray eyes with a baby girl in her arms and a man with gorgeous sea-green eyes siting next to her._

 _"My dearest, look at her" the beautiful woman said to her husband_

 _The man just stared at them with an emotionless face_

 _" Oh my love, she has your eyes, why isn't she beautiful" the woman didn't look up but looked at her daughter with loving eyes_

 _"Yes I guess" the sea-green eyed man stood up and walked a few steps away_

 _"What do you mean 'I guess'? " the woman looked up with curiosity_

 _"My dear, I need to tell you something that may not please you" the man said said with a cautious voice_

 _"What would that be? " the woman said with a breaking voice, her mind racing and fearing for the worst_

 _"I have made a terrible mistake" the man said looking down at the ground with shame_

 _The man went on when he recieved not a response_

 _The woman's stomach turning into knots not knowing what to say she put the baby in the carriage_

 _"This was my mistake, and I'm sorry I misled you into this"_

 _The woman only stared emotionless at the man, her mind racing with thoughts of what he ment_

 _"What" had escaped her lips in a breaking whisper_

 _"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, I didn't mean to go this far, I got caught up in all the lies I started to believe them" the man looked at the woman waiting for her respond_

 _Suddenly the woman snapped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing_

 _Was he lieing , was it one of his stupid pranks , this couldn't be, but she loved him, did he not love her as he said he did or was it something else, yes it had to be something else_

 _She stood up_

 _"So this, us, she was a lie of yours" she pointed at herself and him then at the baby_

 _"I didn't ment to do this but my love for her never left a-" but he was cut off by his angry wife_

 _"So this is about her, so everything was about her, the day we married I asked you if you still loved her yet you lied, you said you were long over her and that you wanted to start a new chapter with me" the woman's voice hissed and she was livid , her fists clenched, her eyes tight shut, her anger rising every second he didn't answer_

 _The man decided to slow approach his wife_

 _"Don't come near me" the woman said with a voice full of fury_

 _" I di-"_

 _"You didn't what, you didn't want me to fall in love with, to marry you, to have the family I desired with you, with the man I lov-loved" her wrath unleashing_

 _Before she could rage again a sudden voice spoke_

 _"Oh, How the mighty have fallen , Thea" a mysterious woman was a few feet from them holding the bady in her arms_

 _"Look what happens when they believe what's best, you should learn from this" the mysterious woman said to the baby_

 _"What are you doing here" both the man and woman asked in fear of being discovered_

 _The mysterious woman looked up with her mystifying brown eyes_

 _The unwelcome woman had a grin of maddness on her "I'm not as stupid as you believe, I know everything that has happened between you two. You can't fool me"_

 _The gray eyed woman and The sea-green eyed man both frozen in shock and fear that their secret may be released to the world if they didn't stop The brown eyed woman_

 **That's not all of the flashback... Hehehe**

 **Okey bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Thea PoV

"Thea wake up, the meeting starts in a few"

I flutter my eyes open, shit I fell asleep on the table again, damnit my back is going to hurt all day

"Noo I don't wanna" I murmured to Myra

Myra has been my best friend since I was 9, but she's a year younger than me. Myra was an orphan until Mother Hera adpoted her a month after me. Hera adopted me when my mortal mother died. It's been 9 years since and I'm glad that she's my best friend

"Mother ask for all of us to attend this meeting" Myra said while trying to get me up

"Get your ass up already the meeting is in 7 minutes and mother wants us there right now! " Ryan Ria (Arian Adria) both exclaimed at the same time

Ryan Ria were adopted by Mother wayy before I was born ,all the way back in ancient times

"What if i dont go and stay here in exchange of me doing you three's chores for a week ?" I grunted not wanting to go to the stupid meeting. I finally open my eyes and stood up, with a snap I changed my cloths to blue Nike short shorts and a black tank top saying " Don't Mess With This Girl"

"Actually that sounds pretty good" Ryan debated while rubbing his chin and thinking about the offer

"No mother wants us there, and we'll be there" Ria interjected and shoved my cloak in my face

I noticed they were also wearing their eye piece, shitt I forgot where I left mine crap she's going to be angry, I tried to recall where I last left it

"Here Thea you forgot this" Myra added with my eye piece in her hand

"Thank you thank you thank you" I cried out and hugged her, she's the best

"Seriously you need to stop forgetting it,"

Ryan advised " you know how she gets. Just be happy your related to her or she would've had your head a long time ago" is he seriously pointing out the obvious

"Ya know your also related to her, yet she doesn't have your head for your idiocy" I proclaimed while we headed to the throne room and tying on my eye piece

"That's a good observation Thea, " Ria turn to her brother "seriously Ryan why doesn't she have your head yet? " she questioned her brother

"I don-"

"WAIT" I stoped mid track

"What" the others worried

"FUCK WE ONLY HAVE A MINUTE TO GET TO TH-" The other started running without me fuck y'all, crap ima be lat- oh wait hehe I can teleport there, I had a devious grin. I teleport next to mother's throne, most of the council is here

Thea ,Where are your siblings, mother questioned me telepathically without looking down at me (We are her champions so we have to stand next to her but we decided to stay in human form)

Mum ,The dolts started to run off without me and forgot they had powers, I said with displeasure

Why are you late in the first place, mother asked even tho she knew the answer

I might or might not have over slept, I was starting to sweat of nervousness

Thea, did you have those dreams again, mother was starting to worry , when I had those dreams I would go days without sleep

Thankfully, three fist collided onto my back , even of it hurt they saved me from answering mother

Myra stood on my right, Ria stood next to Myra and Ryan stood behind Myra.

Myra is 5'3",Ria and I are 5'7" and Ryan is 6'3"

How in Hades, did you get here so fast?! All three of them said at the same time

Well you see we ha-

Myra ,Ria, Ryan why are you late mother cut me off but she wasn't mad

THEA SHE FREAKIN OVER SLEPT AGAIN aww man Ria is going to be pissed all day

Well Thea h- Myra was cut of by a furious Ryan

YEAA IT'S THEA'S FAULT WE'RE LATE!

ufghh he's mad too damnit

Enough, now listen carefully today is the day the plan takes action mother said while looking which Olympians were late, and as always it was Poseidon

Wait but I thought we were going to wait a while longer before the plan started Ria asked nervously

Yes but we need to start now, the demigods will arrive soon mother said impatiently

Yes mother we stated

Third PoV

Poseidon arrived ten minutes late like always. The Roman and Greek demigods arrived not long after Poseidon did.

The greek demigods are Jason Piper Leo [ P.S. Leo never 'died' in my story but he did rescue Calypso] Nico Thalia

The Roman demigods are Reyna Frank and Hazel

They all bowed to Zeus

"Thank you everyone for attending" Zeus announced meaning the meeting has started

"Pff since when did we have an option to not attend?" Hades stated annoyingly.

"Exactly, ya know we have better thing to do than to be in a stupid meeting" Poseidon was annoyed that he was demand to attend the meeting in the middle of him pranking Athena.

"So you can do what?, keep flirting with Athena? " Aphrodite said teasingly.

Before Athena and Poseidon protest Zeus glared at that them to shut it

"Like I was saying..." Now everyone rolled their eyes " This meeting wasn't called by me"

"Then who? " Poseidon was planning vengeance against whomever decided to stop him in the middle of his ingenious plan

"I did" Hera said carelessly

Everyone was surprised by this but turn suspicious on what Hera was planning

"Why?" Hestia asked with caution

Hera folded her arms and crossed her legs

"Because we need to prepare for the upcoming war which will be greater than the last two combined" stated with a stone cold expression

"WHATTTTT!! " Everyone exclaimed


	4. Chapter 4

Third PoV

Everyone had shouted out different things like 'are you serious' 'we just got over a war' ' you're lieing' but there was one strange one

"If this is to prank me for what I did last month then this isn't funny!"

Everyone instantly quiet down and questionly looked at Hermes who had been waiting for Hera's response

"No this isn't a prank, I've never joked about war before nor have I now" Hera

Everyone was speechless, after three years of two wars there was yet another war.

Suddenly the son of Hades noticed something of what Hera said

"What do you mean you have never joked about war- wait did u know that there were upcoming wars way before we knew?! " Nico began to put the pieces together.

Hera was indifferent by what he concluded , everyone was waiting for an answer

"Hera did you know? " Zeus questioned Hera in a more serious note but Hera was yet to answer

"Yes we have known since the War between the Big Three" answered the most unexpected god

"How would you know Hades? " Zeus began to fume of how his wife and brother knew about this so called war

"It was in a letter that mother wrote" Hera said in a low whisper while looking at her lap

"But mother faded long ago" this time Hestia stated while holding back her tears

"She did" Hades nonchalantly said avoiding everyone's stares

"Then how did you get a letter from her?! " Poseidon snared not liking to have been left out

"She wrote a set of letters that she entrusted Hades to keep until the time is needed" Hera didn't look up

"Why would she entrust the worst god when there were 5 others who are better than him" you can guess who said that

Before Hades could respond Reyna spoke up

"Could we hear what the letter says, My Lady" Reyna asked with politeness not wanted to be killed by the gods

Hades and Hera looked at each other deciding if they should know what the letter says

What if we read the letter to them

Hera asked Hades

I don't think that they would like to hear what the letter says

Hades knew that his siblings were just as prideful as him expect Hestia

They won't but they still have to know

Okey but let Thea read it instead

"Fine but my champion will read it, Thea" with that Thea stood up with the letter in her hands and stood in front of the fire of Hestia

Everyone , expect for Hera, Hades and the other three champions of Hera, saw a figure with a hooded cloak and a letter in her hand

Dear Hera, Thea started

My dear child, This is your mother, and to your knowledge this is the fourth letter you have received

"Wait how many letters did mother entrust you, Hades?" Poseidon was curious if he too were to receive a letter

"I can't say"

"Why not?" Both Zeus and Poseidon questioned in unison

Knowing Hades, Thea continued reading

Like the others I'm saying Happy Birthday, I may not be there next you but I will always be with you no matter what

"HOW COME WE DIDNT GET ANY LETTERS!?" Poseidon didn't like how they skipped over his question

"You did but I didn't feel like giving them to you" Hades didn't like how his imature brother screamed into his ear

"WHY?!" Poseidon was angered to why Hades was being an asshole

"ENOUGH, everyone wants to heard what the letter says but you keep interrupting" Hera was growing tried of Poseidon acting so childish

Poseidon only murmured something in ancient Greek under his breath. There was definitely tension between the first generation of gods . Hestia saddened because of their mother, Demeter glaring at Hera, Zeus glaring at the letter, Poseidon looked ready to strangle Hades, Hades uncaring for what his siblings thought, Hera's expression was back to solid stone

Unlike the other letters I have to warn you and Hades about The War of Order

"The War of Order... like just a war to put everything in order? " Leo tried to lighten the mood but only got smacked on the head by the daughter of Aphrodite

But before The War of Order you will go to war against your father and Gaia, I need you to warn your siblings about it

"YET YOU DIDN'T" Zeus exclaimed furiously at Hera

"I DID BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN" Hera yelled in his ear

"HOW DARE YOU" Zeus was now in her face

"OH IM SORRY WERE YOU TO BUSY THINKING OF YOUR SLUTS INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO YOUR WIFE" The Queen of the Heavens hissed to The King

Zeus raised his hand to strike the Queen but before he could lay a hand on her, Hades gripped his wrist tightly

"You won't lay a finger on her," Hades snarled " I don't care if you're the King but she is still our sister" Zeus only glared at the King of the Underworld , Zeus didn't answer only snatched his arm away from his brothers grip

"Thea please continue " the King of the underworld ordered after he sat down

If they don't listen then take action into your own hands, I'm counting on both you and Hades to protect them, I love you both and I will always love you

With all my love,

Your mother, Rhea

"So what do we do now? " asked Jason and everyone turned to Hera for a response

"I don't know" three simple words that showed that Hera was defenseless

"What do mean you don't know, you're the who has the letters , it should have a least some information? " Athena wasn't liking the options they had

"The War of Order is going to be a greater one greater than the last two wars combined" Hades said while trying to thinking of what they should do

"Who are we against? " Athena wasn't quite sure who they were up against

"Order, The primordial of destruction"


	5. Chapter 5

"Order the twin sister of Chaos? " Athena's mind was turning and twisting to formulate a plan

"Yes but we'll need everyone we have"

"Does that mean Percy and Annabeth have to come back?" Piper was concerned knowing that the two heroes wouldn't be happy about this

"Yes"

"WHY CAN'T WE JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE TO LIVE THEIR LIVES?! " Poseidon and Athena were definitely not on board

"GUESS WHAT NOT EVERYONE GETS WHAT THEY WANT IN THIS GAME OF LIFE," Thea exclaimed while her anger raised "YOU CAN'T EXPECT TO ESCAPE REALITY AND NOT BE DRAGGED BACK IN!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DISRESPECT US!? " Both Athena and Poseidon were furious by Thea's sudden outburst , both took their weapons out and were about to strike her

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER! " Hera wasn't going let them hurt Thea

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT... fight...fight" Ares was enjoyed that finally there's some action but because of his mother's glare he stoped chanting.

"Coward" Apollo wishper to the God of War and soon was jabbed on the side.

Both deities put their weapons away but glared at The Queen

Athena turned to Thea

"Who are you?" Still furious at the outburst moments ago

"Thea Leon Lorenzo" even if Thea was wearing a cloak you could feel her smirking

Everyone jumped when Leo suddenly screamed with excitement

"ANOTHER LATINA YES, WE CAN BE THE LATINO TRIO! " Leo was jumping up and down while tightly hugging an uncomfortable Reyna. Even though Reyna loved her husband dearly , he could have his moments. There have been other Latinos in the past but they didn't like Leo's idea

"Leo, dear, how do you even know if she is Latina, we only know her name" Reyna knew this would bring him down but she needed him to calm down. When she said that Leo stopped and frowned then looked to Thea hoping to prove his wife wrong.

"Well technically everyone here is either Greek or Roman but yes I am Latina" with this Leo hugged Reyna tighter and grinned like a mad man. Reyna couldn't help but sign and smile at her husband's childish behavior .

While this happened all the other demigods shook their heads at their old friend. Thea,Hera, Ria, Ryan and Myra chuckled. Aphrodite was jumping up and down her throne because of the cuteness of Leyna. The Other gods shook their heads along side their children.

"But who really are you?" this time the lieutenant of Artemis asked

"Who are you?" Thea denied the question

"I asked first"

"And?"

"Just answer the damn question! " Thalia didn't like people playing with her

"Why should I, huh, why should I answer your question? " Thea was enjoy herself

"May you please just answer the question" Jason jumped into the argument not want his sister to fight against someone unknown and that could be dangerous

"My real name is Theodosia Leon Lorenzo, Campion of Hera, Cursed by Styx" Thea decided not to say everything about herself

"What would be the reason you were curse, child?" Artemis along with the other were curious how Thea pissed off Styx

"Nothing" Thea didn't care much for the curse, she learned to live with it

"What do you nothing?!" Apollo shivered at the memory of him angering Styx

"Well you would have had to done something really stupid like Apollo here" Hermes nudged the Sun God

"Only thing I have done to her is being born"

"You're hiding something" Thaila didn't like this Thea person. Slowly Thea walked towards her

"That's all there is" Thea kept walking

"No there's more it's very clear there is" Thea stopped in front of Thalia

The Campion of The Queen slowly started to walk around the Lieutenant of Artemis

"What do you want me to say, that I was born a goddess stripped from my powers because," Thea implied in a hush tone next to Thalia's ear "my father couldn't keep his hands to himself like yours "


	6. Chapter 6

Third PoV

Like yours...

Like yours...

Like yours...

Those two words consumed Thalia's thoughts

Seconds later she swiftly took out her hunters knife from her belt and attempted to grab Thea but Thea moved quicker than Thalia. They ended in a position where Thea had the knife up to Thalia's neck instead. The second that this happened most of the Olympians had their weapons out. Artemis looked triggered, Zeus was furious, the others were alertedbut Hades and Hera looked unphased by what happened

"Let her go if you know what's best for you" Artemis hissed at Hera's champion

Thea didn't care for her threat instead she held the knife tighter against Thalia's neck

"Control your champion, dear wife" Zeus wasn't play games right now. Instead Hera just started at the scene carelessly

Let her go

with this Thea released Thalia

Thalia was still steaming, the demigods questioning who Thea really was, The Gods unpleased with the exception of two Olympians

"May we continue or do you want to create another scene?" Hades nonchalantly said, everything that was happening at the moment was what he expected, what he didn't expect was that Thea revealed her name

"Lord Hades she was th-" Thalia was cut off by The King of The Underworld

"I don't want to hear it, child"

"Bu-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Becareful brother" Zeus warned Hades but he only brushed it aside

"We are here to discuss about war not to act childish" Hades declared in a harsh tone. At this point Thea stood beside Hera Throne along side Myra

"As we were discussing we need the two hero's back" before anyone could protest Hera continued " before you disagree they are already here"

There was a sudden sound of people struggling, the voices too familiar. Everyone looked up to see Percy and Annabeth be hustled but Ryan and Ria but to the others it looked like two other hooded figures

"I DEMAND YOU UNHAND US THIS INSTANCE!"

"LET GO!"

Ryan and Ria didn't unhand them until they got to the Hearth of Hestia, then walked to stand alongside their siblings

Poseidon looked toward Hera

"You do anything without anyone's consent"

The corner of Hera's lips curled and responsed

"We are Gods now, aren't we" such a responses would anger any god but only because they knew it was true

Annabeth quickly turned to Hera

"I'm assuming that this is your course of action"

"Nah it was the bogey monster" Percy remarked her statement with his voice dripping of sarcasm. Some were either confused or stunned by how he use the sarcastic remark towards his beloved

"You're here to join us with the up coming war"

"We don't have a choice do we" Percy knew he asked a rhetorical question

"When did we ever" Annabeth also responsed with sarcasm this through the others a double back how she also responsed with sarcasm

Hera ignored this and continued

"Like I was saying you will join us but this time the prophecy isn't about you"

"Then who? " Ares jumped into the conversation

"Thea"


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you sure it's her that the prophecy is talking about? " Annabeth was skeptical "wait no better question: What is the prophecy? "

"In this case the prophecy has been broken and scattered around but we only have one peice of it" everyone put their attention towards Hades. In Zeus' head he knew that they planned this, they always planned everything.

"Then how do you know it's her it could be someone random?" Percy wasn't satisfied with his statement

"Do you want to hear the part of the prophecy to satisfy you insurity?" Hera knew that everyone want to hear it

"I guess so"

"We only have the beginning of it:

The one who shall rise

Is the abandoned

Abused

And cursed

With a scar

Of pure evil and darkness

That is beyond comprehension"

"Yet the question still lingers; How can you prove that your champion is the one the prophecy mentions" Athena not pleased

"Let me help you with that"

Thea walks in front of Hera with a swift motion removes her cloak. With this action everyone sees the Champion of Hera, revealing her features: Dark curls tied in a loose ponytail, Tan skin, a blindfold covering her eyes ( lucky the blindfolds were enchanted for the one who wears is able to see through it), Thea's features were a tad more masculine, her body almost alike a goddess' body and the thing that popped out the most was the scar on the right side of her face but it wasn't any ordinary scar instead it was black; you could even say that she was the human female version of Scar. Some looked in awe, others confused and the rest in shock by the black line on her face.

"Still how is she the prophesied one? " Athena was able to recover faster than the others

"The scar that goes throught my eye was a blessing in his words but it's more like a curse" Thea put much hate on the word blessing

"Who is it that you're talking about?" Annabeth first thought was of Hades but knowing there are more deities of darkness and evil she wanted to know who exactly

"It's not pleasnt"

"That's not an answer"

"Fine you want to know why I'm the prophecised one" Thea made a long pause before continuing "I was abandoned by my parents I was cursed by two deites one of the underworld and another from tartarus" Thea signed she never like talking about her past but it was crucial for the war " I was goddess but a month after my birth I was abandoned by my mother and left to my father who stripped me from my god hood" before she could continue some of the demigods started to feel pity

"That's awful, why would he do that? " Piper was shocked by this it seemed to be a terrible thing to do to a person

"Just because I was the result of their mistake" before anyone could speak up Thea continued

"My father left me in a random alley in New York where a mortal found me and took me in" Thea had to pause again beacuse of the remembrance of the mortal seem to get to her "Her name was Maria, she was a motral who didn't have to be dragged into this messed up world" all the demigods knew how that felt, the feeling where suddenly you're told that you're part of a world of gods "She was offered a way out, to not be involved but she declined the offer, she want to raise me to be someone who would do good instead of evil," at this point Thea's voice was shaking and her vision was foging

"Wait what do mean she was offered a way out ?" Thalia felt like that was impossible

"Just like it sounds someone offered her a way to stay out of this mess?" Thea's voice was still shaking

"Who was the one who offered this?" Annabeth yet not convinced by this

"Hera and Hades" Almost everyone was surprised by this

"The mortal was persistent about keeping Thea "

"Maria knew the consequences of this yet she denied the offer" Hades and Hera said simultaneously. Yet everyone was still shocked

"Wait where has that offer been all my life?" Percy knew this wouldn't do much but he tried to lighten the mood alittle

"The offer can only be made to a mortal by two or more power gods" Hades infazised the word mortal as if they tried on demigods before

"Wait couldn't you have done it to one of our parents?" Jason jumped into the frustrating conversation

"No" Hera responded harshly

"Why, they were mortals" Annabeth was careful with her words since not all the demigods had the luck to have their mortal parents alive

"Because the offer doesn't work on demigods" Hera still responding in her harsh tone

"But they co-" Annabeth was interputed by an easily annoyed King of the Underworld

"ENOUGH, the offer doesn't work on mortals who associated with gods nor does it work with demigods, so stop persisting and acting impulsive like your mother!" Hades was livid and tried of this all of this but almost everyone was dumbfounded and stun by what he said in front of the Wisdom Goddess

Athena on the other hand, had her face redded by embarrassment and anger; her hands shaking and her eye twitching. Everyone seemed ready to run and hide from the goddess.

"Well we know that Athena really isn't Hades' favorite neice" Are knew he was egging the situation on he want to see a fight a real good fight but Apollo elbowed him

"May we let Thea continue please" No one was capable to deny Hestia's request

Thea started back to were she left off

"Because my scent grew as I got older my mother had to marry someone to cover it up" Percy had a deep feeling that he knew what she was going to say

"S-she married Do-Doriel Ugliano" the moment she said the man's name she felt like breaking down, screaming, she was angery every time she thought of that man she felt furious but at the same time another god stiffened at the sound of the name

"Wait did you just say Ugliano?" Percy's mind was racing

"Yes and yes he was related to Gabriel Ugliano, they were twins"

Thea hung her head defeated , recalling all the abusive nights and days she lived through, her body was shaking she felt like melting down that very moment. Percy's eyes were widened with shock and Annabeth had her hands covering her mouth, they knew how abusive Gabe was and to imagine him having a twin was very shocking.

Everyone was silent no one dared to speak.

What happened next was a surprise to both Percy and Thea. Percy walked towards Thea and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He knew, he understood the feeling ,how it felt to be abused. He too was shaking as he remember the nights were he fell asleep crying as a child

Percy whispered softly into Thea's ear "Was he" she didn't need to hear the question she knew what he was going to ask "m-much much w-worst" Thea's voice cracked at every word. After her response Percy hugged Thea tighter. A few seconds after you could hear small whimpers which started to grow into shaking sobbs.

Thea was gripping onto Percy's shirt while he was rubbing her back. Everyone in the room felt awkward and weird for what was happening. The sobbs started to quiet down, Percy checked if Thea was okay but found her alseep.

Another tall figure that was slightly taller than Percy took Thea from his arms and picked her up. The figure looked back to Hera and she nodded. Soon the figure teleported away. With this Hera spoke up.

"We'll continue the meeting tomorrow " Hera dismissed everyone and flashed away and so did the other two figures that stood beside her throne

"Well that just happened " Nico said while rubbing his neck awkwardly

"Uh yea" Percy spaced out

Piper was curious but wasn't sure if it was the right moment to ask. Percy saw her curious face and decided to say something

"I'll tell you who Gabe is when we get to camp" Percy said avoiding their stares

Hermes walked to them

"I was told to get you back to camp, hold on" Hermes held Percy and Annabeth's shoulder which were holding the others shoulder's. With a quick flash they were back in Camp Half-blood and Hermes flashed back to Olympus

The horn suddenly sounded signaling that it was lunch. They had been gone for two hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy PoV

Who is she?

How come I never heard of Doriel Ugliano?

Why is this happening now?

Why can't I just live in peace?

Who am i kidding i'm part of this wrecked world like it or not i'll always get dragged back in

But it's only been three years since the last war

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly there was a loud clap in my face

"Sorry Percy but you wouldn't respond after yellimg your name" Jason seemed nervous but why

Then I noticed that almost all the campers had left expect for some demigods that were on cleaning duty

I also notice that my friends were standing around my table looking at me concerned

"You can sit down you know, Dad's not going to splash you" They always seem to be cautious when it cam to siting in different tables, they all take a sit then Piper looks at me weirdly

"Hey Percy I think you forgot to do your offering" Piper nodded toward my plate which was untouched

"Uhh.. Yea I'll be right back" I walk toward the fire and drop all my food in the fire

To the Gods

I politely ask one of the campers to return my plate lucky it was a daughter Demeter that I hadn't seen around

She must be new

I finally get back to my friends and I see Hazel and Frank hold hands, Jason had his arm around Piper, Annabeth reading a scroll, Nico and Thaila playing Rock Paper Scissors, Leo had his arm around Reyna's waist

Wait is that a ring...when did that happen...I'll have to ask later

I sit down and everyone looks up

" You have any question?" I know since I've left camp three years ago , they must have a lot of questions. After I ask I'm bombarded with questions of where I've been, how I've been, about the war, and finally who Gabe was.

"Wait wait wait I'll answer them one at a time but I don't know who we are up against" I wasn't there when it was said but everyone looked panicked until Reyna spoke up

"Lady Hera said that this time it's Order the Primordial of Destruction" Reyna looked worried and concerned when she said it

"We're died, aren't we"

Great just great my life is as easily as eating fish

"But the prophecy states that it will be a different hero so we won't be in the front line" Leo sound confused instead of confident as always

"Yea that Thea chic" Thaila said while she resumed playing with a quick tempered son of Hades

"But is she really, I mean how are supposed to trust Hera all of a sudden?" Annabeth stopped reading the scroll and looked up

"Annabeth's right, when things involve Hera, they usually happen to her advantage" Hazel whispered in thought

"They could've all staged it" Thalia hardly seem to care

"Who as in they" Leo looks at Thalia questioningly

"Oh I don't know maybe Hera, Thea, Hera's other champions, and Hades" there was some sarcasm at the beginning of her answer

"What do mean my father?" Nico stopped playing and suddenly became serious

"He answered have of the questions, him and Hera seemed to know everything, doesn't that feel a little fishy?"

"Everything that involves Hera has to be suspicious" Annabeth said in a matter of fact statement

"Yea especially Thea" Thalia mumbled while her head rest in her hand

"But we don't know who Thea is, so we can't just emdieatly assume that she's like Lady Hera" Reyna spooke up which suprised everyone since she was one to stay quiet when the rest discussed about Hera

"Didn't you hear she's her champion"I could sense the akwardness Jason felt after what Annabeth said

"Yet here sits one of her champions that is nothing like her" I nudged my head towards Jason

"Guys I th-" Hazel was cut off by a growingly agitated Annabeth

"We're talking about Thea not Jason"

"But you can't just assume she's like Lady Hera, we haven't even ment her personally" Reyna restated what she said before

"She could have as well faked the crying" Annabeth finally said what she really ment

If only glares could make holes through someones forhead

"Or maybe not" Reyna said

"Either way we don't know for sure what she cried about"

"I do" my face fell remembering what Thea said

M-much much w-worst

"What was it about, Percy? " Piper wanted to know too

"About her stepfather" Percy now was looking at the table avoiding almost everyone's questioning eyes

"Was he that bad?" Hazel felt sympathy towards Thea

"I don't know how bad is was but I thought Gabe was terrible... I wonder how she knows him" the last statement was more to myself

"We'll have to keep all of this to ourselves, we don't want the camps freaking out about another war" we tried to stop Piper from saying anything else because Chiron was standing behind Jason and she didn't see him

"Dear what do you another war?" Chiron face hinted distress and worry

"Um... I... What I..." Piper jumped when she heard him

Chiron looked around the table everyone was looking away or avoid his eyes and finally his eyes landed on me

"Percy my boy might you mind telling me about this war you talk about" damit I hardly know anything about it , I only know Thea is the prophesied one this time

"Well...umm"

"'The War of Order' is what Lady Hera calls it" Reyna jumped in knowing that I wasn't sure what it was all about. After Reyna said that Chiron's eyes grew wide, and he started mumbling things that I wasn't able to piece together

Then Chiron looked back at us and asked

"Are you sure it's The War of Order? " Chiron looked paniced

"Yes"

"Have you talked to Thea, yet?" This took us by surprised, how did he know Thea

"You know who she is?" Thalia with much surprise asked

"Yes I've met her before but I haven't seen her for a while?" Does Chiron know everyone?

"Who is she? We only know her name and that she's the prophesied one" Annabeth want to know as much as Chiron knew

"That's for her to say but I can tell you this she didn't have a great childhood, had to suffer a lot and her curse can suddenly react to were she has a different persona" Chiron looked down sadden

Different persona?

"What do you mean by different persona?" Hazel asked Chiron

"Thea normally is nice, sweet, and kind she tries to see everything and everyone a different way, a better way, but with the curse it add a different persona, the side of her she tries to hid" Chiron still didn't look up

Like her dark side?

"So the curse brings out her dark side?" Nico asked curiously

"Yes somewhat like that but much darker"

"Do you know who cursed her?" Reyna asked

"I can't say anymore than what I have just said" Chiron looked worried that he shared this piece of information to us

"But we need to know who we're put our trust on" Annabeth wanna to know more

"Im sorry but that's as much as Lady Hera and Lady Thea have allowed me to say" Chiron looked up at the sky

Lady Thea... Is she a goddess again?

"Yes Percy, she was able to restore her god hood after the second Giant war"

crap I said that out loud

Chiron turned around and started to galloped away

"Wait Chiron how long have you known Thea?" I asked

Chiron stopped but didn't look back

"Since the she was nine" and he continued his way

After a few minutes of akward silence everyone stood up and went their way.

I walked back to my cabin, I see that dad left my backpack on the bed. I sit down and start thinking about everything that has happened for the three years.

I finished high school

I entered college

I lost the girl I thought I loved

I was kidnapped yet again for another war

The prophecied one is someone else

Thea

She seems so familiar but how

Who was Doriel Ugliano

I need to know

But who can I get the information from

Oh gods, not her

As hopeless as it seem it's worth a shot


	9. Chapter 9

Third PoV

After waiting half an hour to be able to sneak into Cabin 2, it took Percy almost an hour to get Hera to come down.

With a sudden flash Hera appeared arms crossed and a displeased face. What she saw was Percy sprawn on the floor eyes closed trying to think of a different way to get Hera to come down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hera raised a brow

When Percy heard her he quickly stood up, he was surprised she actually came

She must've of been pretty annoyed Percy thought

"Yes I am annoyed" Hera glared at his statement that he shared out loud on accident

"Well I want to ask you something" Percy quickly said hoping she wouldn't suddenly flash away

"And I care why?" The Queen of the Gods stated annoyingly

"You cared enough to come" Percy had a smudged look, Hera only rolled her eyes

"What is it about?" Hera raised an elegant brow towards the son of Poseidon

"Thea"

"You'll know more tommorow " Hera was annoyed

"But you don't unders-" Percy was cut off

"And you are the one who doesn't understand the meaning of waiting" Hera was already annoyed enough

"Fine, then who are her parents" Percy wasn't going to give up

"They're gods, happy, I'm leaving" Hera said sarcastically

"Wait, who was Doriel?" Percy started to panic

"Her step-father, you know this already" Hera looked at him weirdly

"That's not what I ment"

"Then what? "

"About him, what he did to Thea, Why did he do those things" Percy want to know how similar or different Gabe and Doriel were

Hera's face darkened remembering everything he'd done to Thea but also why he did them

"NO" her answer came out loud her and angrier than she expected

"Please I need to know" Percy asked desperately. Percy never imagined he would be in this type of situation

After standing in silence for a few minutes Hera gave in

"Fine but I'm only telling you who he was"

"Really!" Percy was glad

"Yes" Hera knew that he wasnt going to stop pestering her until he had a least a small amount if info

"Doriel and Gabrie-"

"Gabe" Percy corrected her

"Doriel and Gabri-"

"Gabe" Percy insisted

"Doriel and Gabriel Uglia-" Hera tried to say it before he 'corrected' her

"Gabe"

"Do you want to know about Doriel or Not" She was pretty annoyed again

"Yes but it's Gabe instead"

"I rather not" She glared at him

"Gabe" Percy keep insisting

"Fine" Hera threw her hands up in defeat, Percy thought that he won until she said

"I guess you don't want to know about Doriel"

"What yes I do!... Fine Gabriel" Percy huffed in defeat

"Like I was saying Doriel and Gabriel Ugliano were twins but what you didn't know is that they were children of a son of Zeus and a daughter of Dionysus"

"Wait hold up your telling me that Gabe and Doriel were grandchildren of O so mighty King and the old grump" Percy was creeped out

"That's what I said" Hera dead panned

"No you sa- nevermind that but were they always that way?" Percy wanted to find out more of this discovery

"No"

"Wait so Gabe wasn't li-"

"Perseus, I don't know much about Gabriel but Doriel wasn't like that he was cursed by a different god" Hera looked away from his stare

"Who was it?" Percy asked quietly intensively looking at Hera

"I can't say" Hera refusing to look towards him

"Who was it?" Percy said more seriously

"No" Hera still refusing

"Hera for the love of Thea, tell me who" Percy shook Hera lightly by the shoulders

"No you won't want to know" Hera kept her eyes shut and shaking her head lightly

"Please, I don't care, please just tell me" Percy at this point was pleading

"It was... "

"Who, Hera, Who"

"Your father" Her looked away in anger

Percy was stunn, how, why would he do that

"W-why would he do that? " Percy couldn't believe this, Hera quickly turned around and anger spreaded on her face

"You want to know why, well your father's pride was crushed, ALL BECAUSE OF HIS JEALOUSLY AND PRIDE, HE CURSE THE MAN THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIS-" Hera was furious but she noticed her mistake, she said to much

"Protect his what? "

"Forget what I said, I've told you enough"

Percy wasn't going to let her go so he grabbed her wrist stopping her from her flashing away

"Protect his what?" Hera didn't Dare speak but wanted him to let her go

"I'm not letting go until you answer me" Percy said in a serious and scary tone

Hera shook her head, but Percy noticed something on her neck, like a hand print. That was visible against her milky skin but was slightly covered my her dark chocolate curls.

"Did he hit you? "

"What" Hera's eyes widened

"Did Zeus hit you? " Percy's voice was low but frightening

Hera knew what he was taking about but didn't want to answer. The reason she didn't come down sooner was that she and Zeus were at each other's throats, at the point where Zeus became violent.

"Let go" was the only thing she was capable to say, but Percy wouldn't do as she said. Instead he had a stronger grip but strong enough not to hurt her

"Let go" Hera tried to get him to let go

"Answer me then" Percy wasn't giving up

"Yes"

"What" He was surprised she willingly answered

"Yes he did hit me" Hera looked away but what she didn't know was that in that action it had revealed more of the hand print

With this Percy let go of Hera and closed his eyes. When he opened them she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thea, please come here" called the mysterious man in black.

"Yes, sir" Thea dropped everything and walked to where the man stood. Behind him hung a minor, a tall luxurious golden framed and onyx mirror.

"Thea, Thea, Thea or should I say Theodosia ?" The man lowly chuckled

Thea not wanting to angry or trigger the man in black robes, she bowed her head and kept quiet.

"You know I only what to help you" the man said while squatting to Thea's height "but I guess you're old enough to know the truth" with this Thea looked up

She had so many questions about the truth, but what truth was this man talking about

"I will show you what she didn't want you to see, everything that she didn't want you to know, " Thea was confused by this, what truth

"I, I want you to know all of it, your parents, what they have caused. Your misery, the pain, the regret and everything else."

Thea was shocked every time she asked her, she would change the topic

"Are you ready, Thea? " Thea only nodded in response

"The only thing you have to do is look in the mirror" the man said as he look towards the mirror

Thea looked up at the golden framed mirror and was engulfed in a dream like state

"THEA!"

Thea fluttered her eyes open and was surrounded by worried faces

"Thea please respond" a worried Hera shook Thea's shoulders lightly

Thea instantly clutched her head in her hands

"Thea what's wrong" Myra was beyond concerned

"No" Thea moaned in pain

"It's the curse, it's reacting badly" Ryan tried to comfort Thea, but she only flinched away from his touch

"We're late to the meeting" Ria suddenly looked at the clock

"It doesn't matter right now" Hera said while trying to get Thea to say what happened

Tears were streaming down Thea's face.

The only thing they could do was wait until the curse calmed down.

A few minutes passed by before Thea could respond.

"I'm fine now," Thea whispered "let's not make them waiting any more"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" was the same question that Hades was questioned with every minute for the past hour

"ENOUGH , I said I don't know and that's it, UNDERSTOOD! " Hades was rubbing his temples in frustation

"You seem to know everything alongside Hera, shouldn't you know where she is? " Poseidon said an whisper thinking that Hades didn't hear him

Before the King of the underworld could respond there was a flash. Hera had arrived with Thea and the her other three Campions standing beside her throne. Soon the were questioned about their tardiness.

Hera cleared her throat before speaking

"There where some complications as to why we arrived late"

"Hera, could you say what those complications were? " Everyone knew that the King wasn't asked but was demanding an explanation

"I Apologize, something came up that held us back" Thea looked towards Zeus

"That took an hour?" Poseidon said annoyingly

"Well it's resovle now let's start the meeting" Hera quickly shot down his question. With a snap of her fingers she converted the thrones into a large squared table and everyone was in human form.

The gods sat at the sides of the tables in order the right side was Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Athena. On the left was Hera, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hepheastus and Dionysus. While Myra, Thea, Ria, and Ryan sat the head of the table; and the demigods sat at the end of the table.

"Pick off where you stopped" Zeus comanded

Thea took a deep breath and started

"Like I was saying yesterday, my mortal mother had married Doriel Ugliano to cover my scent, a first he seemed to be nice, kind and caring but after a year of marriage he started to get drunk more often. He became violent, abusive, and offensive. When I was six I s-" Thea was cut of by Hades

"You don't have to say it" Everyone that didn't know what happened were curious as to what happened

"Say what, brother" Zeus wanted to know

"Something that shouldn't have ever happened" Zeus was still not satisfied with this

"Was it that disgraceful to not be said" Zeus said in a curious tone

"Yes" Hera said

"But it doesn't matter it happened long ago" Hera, Hades, Mrya, Ria and Ryan were shocked by what Thea said. Everytime she remember that night she would hide away or cry her self to sleep

"Then what was it? " Ares leaned in curiousity

Thea looked down in shame

"One night when I was six. My mother had to work an extra shift. And I was left alone with him," there was much venom when she mentioned Doriel "I was in my room reading when he suddenly slamed the door open, he reeked of alcohol, that night I was terrifed of him, and what he did" Everyone was attentive to every word she said

"He was practically crazy, when I asked him what happened, he only grinned evily," Thea shivered at the thought of what happened "'nothing at all' was the last words he said before he decided to force himself on me" there were gasps and shocked looks but Thea only looked down at her lap, fidgeted with her finger and her vision fogging

"But how can someone be that mad to do something like that" Hazel whispered

"Did your mother leave him? " you could hear the anger in Percy's voice

"No" Thea said lowly

"HOW COULD SHE STAY W-"

"Because I never told her what happened" Thea refused to look up

"But why" Artemis too was confused and felt furious, this was one reason why she hated men

"Because he threated me that if I ever spoke of that day I would never see her again" Thea was having a hard time not breaking down

"Did you ever tell her? " Piper saddly asked

"No"

"Maria died before she ever knew this happened" Hera explain

Percy didn't know why but he felt he needed to protect Thea from anything else in the future

"When I was nine," Thea decided to get everything out before she broke down again "the same thing also happened again but my mother stopped him but... ," Thea took along pause which caused some to feel nerve-racked "instead he violated my mother and it was that day that I last saw her"

"Why"

"What else did he do to her"

Where some questions Thea was asked but she wasn't able to respond so instead Hades did

"Doriel violated Maria which was extremely harsh for her. By the time Hera arrived, Doriel was about to do the same to Thea" Hades was cut off by Hera herself

"But I took care of Doriel before he could do anything else."

"When you took care for of Doriel what did you do to him exactly?" Poseidon knew how dangerous Hera could be but there were different levels of violence she could go to

"Sent him to the Fields of Punishment" Hera said while glaring at the table

There was a long silence before Ria spoke up

"I think we should take a break so the demigods can eat something before continuing the meeting" with this everyone agreed, Hestia appeared plates infront of everyone

"Close your eyes and imagine what want to eat" Hestia said in a gentle voice

Different foods appeared in the plates. Suddenly there was somewhat of a girlish screech. Everyone looked towards the god who did this

"Is that sushi?! " the King of the Sea was horrified by what he saw. Thea was mid-way in eating her sushi before the Poseidon caught her.

"Yes...?" Thea seemed to be confused by what was happening but some of the other gods were rolling in laughter after seeing Poseidon's face.

"Oh brother you act like you've never seen any one eat sushi before" Hades said while uncontrollably laughing

"I have but I didn't think someone would dare eat it in my presence" Poseidon looked disgusted at Thea. When he said this Thea popped another piece of sushi in her mouth. Which caused the the Lord of the seas to screech again, Percy looked pale and the other gods roared in laughter again.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't want to know anymore" Thea tried looking away but the man wouldn't let her

"You have to keep looking, Thea, if not then everything won't make sense" the man gently took hold of Thea's chin and made her look into the mirror again

After minutes of looking into her past, a stream of tear were falling freely on Thea's face

"Why did he do that," Thea spit out in a sob

" Did he hate me that much?"

There was so much angry and saddness a child could hold.

"Because, Dear, he didn't see you as the perfect child" The man gently said

"Was it because he still l-loved that other lady? Is that why s-she left me? Did he love his other c-child more than me?" Thea now was filled with saddness

"Yes, he still loves her, yes but also because she was filled with anger, and he cherishes the boy more than anything" The man wasn't going to lie to her

"But you know, there is something you could do" The man said jollifuly while caressing Thea's cheek

"What?" Thea was curious as to what he ment

"Vengeance"

"W-what do you mean? " Thea knew he mean to get even with someone but which one

"Get revenge on all of them, on all who have dammed you" The man couldn't contain his evil grin anymore

"Vengeance isn't something to mess with" Thea looked sadly at the floor

The man lifted her chin toward him and caressed her right cheek

"Not unless you have help" The man continued to cares Thea's cheek

"Yours?" Thea tilted her head

"Yes but I won't be able to be with you when it happens"

"Why not"

"I'm not allowed to leave this realm"

"But how are you going to help me then" Thea was falling into his trap

"With a blessing"

"A blessing," Thea at this point was confused "How is a blessing supposed to help me? "

"It's not any ordinary blessing, it's a special one for you, my dear" the man smiled at Thea

Before Thea said anything the man placed his thumb above Thea's right brow. Then slowly traced a line down, stopping in the middle of her cheek. After he was done he moved her in front of the mirror.

"Now open your eyes"

Thea did as she was told. The blessing took Thea by surprise. What she saw was a black line that went up from above her brow down to her cheek but something was different.

Her eye. It was missing the pupil but she still could see threw both her eyes. There was a white line that went threw her retina. Instead of both sides if the white line being the same color, the right side of the white line was a different color.

"That is my blessing, it'll help you in the future" The man grined madly

Third PoV

After everyone was finished eating and Percy was done puking, they settled down and waited until Thea was ready to start again.

Meanwhile the demigods were whispering between each other.

"So if the prophecy states that the chosen one was abandoned, abused, and cursed." Annabeth whispered to herself

"We know she was abandoned by her parents who are gods" Percy add

"She was abused by her stepfather" Hazel whispered sadly

"So the last thing to cover is the one who cursed her " Reyna stared intensity at the table

"Shhh I think she's about start" the demigods were hushed by the son of Zeus

Thea cleared her throat and asked if every one was ready. In response they all nodded.

" After the death of my mother" Thea said saddly "Hera adopted me" some looked confused by this piece of information

"Why didn't you just say that you were adopted by Hera before when we asked" Hermes was befuddled

The champions of Hera look at each other and shrugged

"We called her mother Hera or aunt Hera, so it alternates once in a while" Ryan said with weird hand motions

"Or it depends the situation you're stuck it" Hera commented

"Like that time you two almost were arrested in the mortal world" Hades looked towards Ria and Ryan amusingly

"That was all Ria and Ryan"

"Wait what do mean it depends on the situation" Apollo asked

"And what about them being arrested" Ares was eager to know what crimes the champions of Hera had done

"Well they were almost arrested for drunk driving" Hera added

"And involved me into the situation" Hades grunted

"Like you had anything better to do that day" Hera mummered

"In fact I did"

"And do what lay in bed eating ice cream while watching the latest episode of you know what" the champions of Hera could barely contain there laughter

"Don't you Dare" the King of the underworld glare at the Queen of the heavens

"You know there's a new episode tonight" Hera playfully challenging her brother

"You know there's not" Hades continued to glare at his youngest sister

In response the champions of Hera hummed the theme song

Most of the others were confused, until the son of hepheastus realized what show they ment

"Wait are you talking about my little pony, the same thing nico watc-" before Leo could finish he was punched on the side by the son of hades

"I. Do. Not"

"Yea you do" said Jason and Reyna at the same time grinning at Nico

At this point Nico had a pinkish tin on his face while glaring at the son of Zeus and the daughter of Bellona. Hades' hands were covering his face while side glaring at the smirking Queen

"How do you know that much about Hades? " Poseidon look at Hera weirdly

"Because I do" the Queen only shrugged

"Uh huh" Poseidon wasn't satisfied with her response

"Can you stop it already?" Hera's mood snapped back to stone cold

"Stop what" the King of the seas was now challenging the Queen of the heavens

"You know exactly what i mean" Hera glared towards her brother

Before Poseidon opened his mouth, Zeus spoke "Enough! " He order in a thundering voice

"We're wasting time" the King was royaly annoyed

"They keep getting side tracked" Poseidon pointed toward Hera and Hades like a child. In result they only rolled their eyes at him

"Father's right, if there is a war, then we need to know as much as possible" Athena jumped into the discussion trying to continue the meeting

"Lady Athena is correct" Thea said carefully not wanting to anger the goddess again

"Continue then" Zeus ordered

"I won't go in much detail about how I was cursed b-" Thea was cut off by the huntress

"why not?" Artemis leaned closer

"It's just that" Thea couldn't find a way to the words out her mouth

"What" Zeus edged on

"I -" Thea was cut off by the goddess of the hearth

"Dear, you don't have to tells us everything, only what you want" Hestia spoke in a soft voice

Thea only nodded, she was sweating , she had to do horrible things down there, things she forever will regret.

"So time after I was taken in by Hera, I discovered I was cursed by Styx and so I planned to escape to the underworld" Thea took a pause and looked at her sweaty palms

"Wait what do you mean escape?" Hermes was curious as like everyone else

"Well the day before my tenth birthday, I escaped or like mom would say ran away," Thea was shaking within everyword " Wh-The night of my birthday I arrived to Lady Styx" Some noticed her exchange of words as if she was hiding something else

"Wait you went from New York to LA in one day by foot" Annabeth felt suspicious about this

"She has by blessing, so she is capable of shadow traveling small distances" Hades quickly shot down her suspicion, he knew exactly what the truth was

"I tried to negotiate with her" Thea continued but was cut off by Athena

"How were you capable to negotiate with Styx, if she hardly likes doing that? " The wisdom goddess was more curious than suspicious

"She denied it at first until " Thea paused , a shiver went down her spine remembering her face

"Until what? "

"Nyx appeared and made an agreement with Styx " Thea's hands were shaking

Almost everyone was shocked to hear about the Primordial

"W-why Nyx" Jason spoke up

" Because she want to torture me as much as she wanted" Thea's voice was low

"To torture a child" said the goddess of childhood

"And because of who I am"

"Why does it matter so much, who are you that causes you much pain" Aphrodite was tired she wanted answers not more questions so she decided to use her charm speaking

A few seconds passed and Thea was yet to answer

She has a strong will, I see Aphrodite thought to herself

"I'm sorry Lady Aphrodite but your and anyones charm speaking doesn't have any affect on me" Thea looked at the said goddess

When she said this Aphrodite felt enraged but didn't show it

"How come? " The goddess of beauty tilted her head ever so slightly

"My curse blocks any type of manipulation"

"Is there another reason for why she cursed you" Athena jumped in before Aphrodite snapped at Thea

"I wasn't cursed by Nyx" Thea felt curse was starting to react

"Then who" Ares questioned

"Tartarus himself"


	12. Chapter 12

"Who are you?" a young Thea shakingly said with a knife pointing towards another girl who tired to calm her

"I'm not going to hurt you" the girl tried to get a better look of Thea who had her dark curls covering her eyes

"S-stay away" Thea repeated forcefully holding the knife

"Please let me help you, I'm not going to hurt you" The girl took slow steps towards Thea

"Don't come any-" Thea was cut off by a shout

"ZOE" a feminine vocie came deep from the woods

"M'LADY I FOUND SOMEONE" the yelled back

Her name is Zoe

Some seconds passed before Thea heard rustling coming behind Zoe

"Who is it" Said a girl with silver eyes who was shorter and looked younger than Zoe

"She won't say" Zoe said towards the younger girl

The Auburn haired girl started to walk towards Thea until Thea pointed the knife towards her

"Leave me alone" Thea fearfully exclaimed

"We're not going to hurt you" The silver eyed girl gently spoke

"Who are you" Thea's voice still shook

"We need to know who you are before we can tell you"

"How do I know I can trust you"

It didn't look like she was going to give up so the auburn haired girl started to speak again

"I'm Artemis goddess of the Hunt and this is my lieutenant Zoe"

"The hunt? " Thea tilted her head slightly

The goddess explained what the hunt and her hunters were

"So I can join? "

"Yes you have do an oath and tell us who you are" Zoe spoke up

Before Thea could response someone else stop it

"She will not join your hunt" a from voice came from behind Thea

"What are you doing here" Artemis snarled

"I came for her" The woman said as she picked up Thea into her arms

"You're not going to hurt her are you? " Artemis' facial expression was alarmed, furious and panicked

"Aunty what is she talking about and how do you know her" Thea asked

"Don't worry, dear, she hasn't have clue of what she speaks of" The woman spoke softly to Thea

"Hera if you dare injury her in anyway I will and I swear in my words that I will make you suff-" Artemis was cut off by the Queen

"Make me suffer, please" Hera chuckle while she held Thea in her arms

"I'm warning you" Artemis glared at her stepmother

"You should stay out of others business if you what's best for you" the Queen stated before she turned and walked away

"Oh and don't dare mention what happened today, or you know what could happen" and continued walking

Before Artemis could respond a hand was placed on her shoulder and Zoe looked at her with wary eyes, Hera can be dangerous and if she wanted something it was going to happen

"Let's go Zoe" Artemis turned the opposite way and began to walk

Zoe stood there still able to see the Queen with the mysterious child

Suddenly the girl looked towards Zoe, eyes uncovered and waving goodbye

Zoe could only wave back, shocked by the girl's eyes, eye's that haven't been seen around for over years

Everyone sat in silence, after what Thea said, most were speechless and horrified

"What, where, when, why" Percy quickly questioned

Thea couldn't respond, she didn't want to answer, she felt ashamed that she willingly accepted his 'blessing'. She was only a child back then, who was hurt, broken and manupalatied by an evil deity

Thea covered her face ashamed, she was afraid of how the others may react. She lied to Hera and Hades, the two she saw as parents and who saw her as their child. She told them she was manipulated to accept the 'blessing'. Although, Tartarus was using to manipulation on her, deep inside she wished for it ,that she could get vengeance on the people who wronged her. Yet she was only 10 when she was cursed, a child who seeked answers not more questions. Now she regretted everything, she wished she listened to Hera.

"She was manipulated to accept the offer of his blessing " Hades spoke grimly

"I thought she couldn't be manipulated" Aphrodite made her comeback

"Her curse blocks manipulative powers" before Aphrodite could speak Hera continued "But Tartarus has control over her, his power is different from yours and even so she wasn't very involved in this world other than knowing the curse of Styx"

"Is that why she has different personas?" Piper asked

Hades, Hera and her champions snapped their heads towards the daughter of Aphrodite

"How do you know that?" Thea questioned as she lifted her head from her hands

"I... Um... It's that-"

"Chiron told us" Jason explained for his girlfriend

After he said that both Hera and Hades' expressions softed a little

"But why does it happen?" Annabeth curiously asked

"It's...because of how...much I suffered in Tartarus" Thea slowly spoke

"Wait hold up I'm confused, this doesn't make much sense to me" Apollo was majority confused

"Can you clarify everything that you have said" Athena couldn't put together persisly what happened to Thea but had an idea

Thea inhaled slowly before explaining everything

"When the agreement was done between Nyx and Styx, I was taken with Nyx to live in Tartarus as her slave"

Thea continued before anyone could speak

"I don't know how much time I spent with her, since time works differently down there, but after some time I was taken by Tartarus"

"What did he want from you?" Annabeth asked

Thea only stared at her, even though Thea's were covered Annabeth felt that she was glaring at her. Some seconds went by before Thea answered

"How times do I have to repeat my self before you comprehend what I have said"

"What" Annabeth was confused

"Answer my question"

Before the daughter of Athena answered Myra whispered into Thea's ear

"She won't be able to understand, just keep repeating the same thing" Thea only nodded in response

"Tartarus wanted to use me because of my identity"

"Who are you ,then, what did he want you yo do, why do-" Annabeth was cut of by one of the champions of Hera

"Enough with questions, they are not needed to be answered at this moment" Ryan spoke

"But"

"But nothing" Hades was the one to cut her off this time

"Well she should continue with what happened with Tartarus" Athena spoke harshly

"This time I have a question for you Annabeth" Thea turned to the said demigoddess "Do you remember everything that happened in Tartarus?"

Annabeth and Percy were shocked by her question

"How can you ask something like that? " The son of Hades was outraged, he knew that Percy and Annabeth weren't the same since they came out of Tartarus

Before Nico continued he was stopped by the son of Poseidon

"Yes... It haunts us, we try to forget but it will never happen" Percy grimly said

"Exactly, my past, well the terrible parts of my past haunt me, like it's eating me away" Thea spoke darkly

Seconds went by before anyone spoke since they didn't dare speak of Tartarus infront of the heros of olympus who fell in Tartarus

"That's it" Thea finally spoke again

"What"

"You all wanted to know why I'm the prophesied one and there you have it" Thea nonchalantly said

"But what about the training, how are the demigod supposed to know, what else can-" the goddess of wisdom was cut off by the Queen

"Enough, they will handle that" Hera pointed towards her champions " Ria and Ryan will train Camp Jupiter while Thea and Myra train Camp Half Blood, Jason Reyna you to have two days to prepare for their arrival"

"Yes, m'lady" Reyna responded while Jason only nodded

"Before anything else no one can speak of what we have discussed to anyone else and if so there will be consequences" Hades warned the others

"Jackson and Chase I need to talk to you privately" said Hera as she stood

"Why" Poseidon asked while glaring at his sister

"Because I-" Hera suddenly blacked out

"MOM"


	13. Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Hera"

"W-why, h-how are you here?"

"I don't have a lot of time but please just listen to me"

"Why are you here"

"I need to talk to you about Athena"

"What-why"

"Please I need to know"

"No"

"She's my daughter"

"Just because your her mother-"

"It still gives me the right you know

Look I know when I left her to you it was unexpected"

"Heck her birth was a surprise"

"Hera im sorry"

"After eons thats all you have 'I'm sorry'"

"I know what I did was wrong I just"

"You just what, you were married to Zeus , if he had found out what you did, he would have hang you from the sky and would have killed the twins"

"Hera"

"Do you know how hard it has been for me, she doesn't even know"

"What"

"In order to keep her from harm I had the whole world believe she is his child"

"What about Athenius, please don't tell me he-"

"No he's not died, I keep tabs on him, I visit him sometimes, he goes by Aaron"

"But why did you do this, Hera she deserves to know"

"To know what, that she was a greater mistake than she already thought she was"

"Hera please"

"No no no no no, I've done so much for you to come back and tell me what to do"

"Hera I know you're mad, you have the right to"

"Hell I'm furious "

"Please just listen"

"Fine"

Third PoV

Before Hera fell Hades caught her. Everyone was confused as to why she suddenly blacked out. Hades held Hera in one arm while lightly patting Hera's cheek so she'll wake up

"Wait don't"

Hades looked up to Thea who stopped him

"Why" Hades was confused

"She's talking to someone" Thea tried to explain herself but it was difficultto do so

"What" Hades now was even more confused

"She is talking to someone like spiritually, it's really complicated to explain but don't wake her up" Thea had a concerned look

"I'll take her to her room" Zeus said as he stood up

"No" The King of the Underworld glared at The King of The Heavens

"I wasn't ask for your permission" Zeus and Hades were a glaring completion

"Even so if you disturb her it'll easily break the connection to the other person" Thea jumped into the kings' argurement

A few mintues passed by when suddenly Hera was mummering something in her sleep like state. Hades got closer to Hera to hear what she was mummering about

"What is she saying?" Myra was worried about her Patron

"Just random words and someone's name" Hades spoke after he lifted his head

"Who's name?" The goddess of Wisdom was every curious and had a million ideas of who the queen might be speaking to

Hades turned to Athena and utter the name she never thought to be possible

"Metis"

Everyone was either shock or confused, why would the ex queen what to speak to Hera about

"What" Athena stuttered

"You know she looks kinda mad" Ryan interrupted to make the observation of The Queen

"Enough, I'm taking my wife somewhere she can rest" Zeus started to go around the table to the were Hera was

"Zeus no" Thea tried to stop him but it was useless

Zeus was about to take Hera from Hades when suddenly she woke up gasping for air like she was holding her breath

"Hera" Zeus tried to reach out for her when she started to scream at him

"DON'T Touch me" Hera was still breathing heavily

"What did she say?" Hera turn to the goddess

"What" The Queen wasn't sure about what Athena was asking

"What did my mother say?" Athena hadn't been able to remember her mother and it was very rare to hear about Metis

"Nothing of importance" Hera brushed it off like it was nothing, like nothing happened just now

"What do you mean 'nothing of importance'?" Athena slamed her fist on the table, she was furious, how could she deny it

"Athena's right, tell us what Metis said" Zeus order Hera to speak

"I don't have to tell you anything" And with that The Queen stood and started walking out of the Throne room

"Jackson! Chase!" Both said demigods looked at each other and then at their godly parent, they stood up and followed Hera as quickly since she was striding in a quick pace

Soon they were outside in a strange garden

"What do you want?" Annabeth was first to quickly questioned the queen

"You two won't be training in Camp Halfblood" The Queen said nonchalantly

"What, why" Both Percy and Annabeth said at the same time

"You'll be training with me"

"Wait do our parents know about this" Percy was concerned

"Why do we have to train with you" Annabeth didnt like what Hera was saying

"There's a different way of fighting that you don't know of " The Queen didnt answer their questions

"We don't have to train with you" Annabeth wasn't going to do what the queen said

"It's not an option" Hera said irritated

"How do we know that you won't try to kill us " Percy worringly said, he that she might be trying to get at him for what happened yesterday

"I won't"

"Thats not enough" Annabeth wasn't satisfied with her response

"I swear to Styx I won't try to kill you" Hera swore and she was going to keep her promise

"But- " Annabeth was cut off by Hera

"But nothing"

"It still does not mean that we will train with you, either way how do I know that you can fight"

"You'll find out soon" The Queen had a small smirk

"So on Annabeth you may go back, I need to speak with Perseus about something important"

"I said leave" Annabeth was going to protest but was cut of by Hera

After a few seconds that Annabeth left it was very awkward

"So what is that so important" Percy felt very awkward since their last incounter

"I need you to-" Percy cut Hera before she could explain

"No"Percy didnt care he was tired doing favor for the gods

"You don't even know what I was going to say" said Hera

"I'm done doing favors for the gods" said Percy

"There's someone else who has the same powers as you" Hera knew for sure this would catch his attention

"What" Percy was stunn how was this possible

"She doesn't know to how control them, im worried that something might happen" Hera sounded concerned

"Wait what, but only dad and I can control water, who is she" Percy wanted to know more

" You haven't figured it out yet" Hera was surprised he hadn't figured it out yet

"What?" Percy confusing asked

"Remeber what you bothered me about yesterday?" Hera tried n9t to think to much of what happened the day before

"Wait but that's not possible" Percy finally figured it out "But he didnt have any more children"

Hera only huffed at her obliviousnes and naivety

"She's my..." Percy was still to shocked to finish his sentence

"...sister" So Hera finished it for him

"Di immortals, I have a sister" Percy had tears in his eyes while smiling

"Why you crying?" Hera was confused,

"I have a sister, well I mean I love Estella but she's to young to do much" Percy still loved his baby sister who was now three

"But how old is Thea?"

"She's turning 18 in about a month" Hera said looking away

"In a month...but I turn 21 in a month" Percy was thinking to hard he started to have a small haedache

"You two are exactly three years apart" Hera said looking back at Percy

"Wait exactly exactly three years?" Percy was still thinking over it too much

After a few more seconds of struggling Hera finally said it

"You two share the same birthday" Hera didnt have much emotion when she said

"Does she hate me?" Percy remembered what she had said about her past , he didnt go through whay she did

Hera signed she knew how Thea felt before but she didn't know how she felt now

"Perseus I don't know what to say, you'll have to talk to her about it but I do know she has a deep hatred towards your father and her real mother" Hera sound sad when she said this

"Who is it" Percy wanted to know who was the woman who would abandon their own child

"Who is who" Hera knew what he meant but she was stalling

"Who is Thea's real mother" Percy was straightforward this time

"Thea loves books" Hera said it as if it was the only explanation

" What does that have to do with her mother" Percy wad confused

"Nevermind"

"But-" Before Percy could continue Hera cut in

"You will train her, please, Hades and i have helped her with her other powers, but we don't have any control over water" The Queen seem to be desperate

"I guess I'll help" Percy agreed to help but was a bit wary

"Oh and don't tell anyone else what we spoke of" Hera said grimly

"Then how will Thea know that you told me this?" Percy started to fool around

"Perseus you know what I meant" The Queen glared that demigod who was playing with her

"What, you said not to tell anyone" Percy held this hands up innocently with his famous lopsided grin

Hera look rolled her eyes but had slight smile on her face


	14. Chapter 14

Third PoV

Everyone was quiet while they waited for the Queen and the two heros to return. Well until Jason broke the silence.

"Why is she so fond of you four?" Jason questioned the four champions of Hera

"What?" The four champions together looked towards the son of Zeus

"You heard me why is she fond of you four?" Jason repeated himself

The four sat there looking at each other putting thought in what he said. They didn't have an answer for him.

"Ask Hera herself" Myra said in a hushed voice

"Hmph... You don't even know why she even cares for you" The daughter of Zeus spoke this time "Really though, why does she even care? Last time I checked she was a heartless-"

"Why do even bother to ask if you don't even care enough about her, girl ?" Ryan snarled

"No one talks like that to my leiutent, boy !" Artemis growled towards the tall cloaked figure who sat next to her father

Ryan sat there amused

If only she knew

"She shouldn't have said that" Myra tried to clam the situation down

"But that's not how you respond" the goddess of the hunt was livid

"It's just that, that was something very personal" Myra whispered as she flinched away

"She's allowed to speak as she pleases"

"Its obivous were she gets it from" Thea whispered lowly

"What" Artemis snapped towards Thea

"She should know better than offend someone important to another in their face" Ria jumped into the argument

"You should have respect for your superiors" Apollo defend his twin

"Oh looky here I'm pretty and handsome, looky I can shoot an arrow" Ryan mocking the god of music and did a mocking imitation of shooting an arrow " and I have a pretty voice" This cause Apollo to become angry

"Ryan stop" Ria tried to stop the mess that was happening

"You should do as your girlfriend says" the most unexpected God said it

"What did you say?" Ryan glared daggers to the god of forges

Then Annabeth walked in

"What's going on?" She whispered to piper

"Where's Percy?" Poseidon asked

"Hera said she need to speak to him about something" Annabeth hadn't given it much thought

"What did she speak to you about?" Athena asked her brainchild

"Hera is training Percy and I" the heroine said it bitterly

"Wait what"

"Apparently it's due to our fighting styles" Annabeth said it dully

"You knew about this" Poseidon glared towards Hades

The King of the Underworld only shrugged

At this time Dionyious finally realized where he had seen Thea, and the archer twins were still arguing with Ryan and Ria

"Fucking shit" The god of wine slurred

Everyone turned to him as to why he had his outburst

"Thea I-i-" Dioynious looked panicked

"Don't worry about it for it was not you're fault" Thea said sadly

"It's just that-"

"I said don't worry"

"What is he talking about " Poseidon asked Hades

Hades only sat there not responding

"Ria is Not my girlfriend she's my sister" Ryan growled at Hephaestus

"Hera and Zeus are brother and sister how is it differnt from right now" The god of forges said without looking up from what he was making

"We're twins, Asshole, how dare you say that when you can't even re-" Ryan was cut off by his patron

"Enough" Hera exclaimed and sat down next to Hades. Percy had also sat down

"What was he going to say" Hephaestus wanted to know

"Nothing of importance"

"' Nothing of importance' is what you always say" Athena remarked

"It means you'd rather not know and if so you'll regret it. So it saves you from being butthurt" Hades finally spoke

"So he speaks" Poseidon divulged. In response Hades only glared

"Meeting dismissed" Hera said as she stood and snapped her fingers. The table and turned back into thrones

" What- we still have questions!" Athena was unpleased by this

"They can be answered another time, Hermes take them back" Hera pointed towards the demigods, then started to walk out the throne room and her champions following behind

Hermes flashed the Halfbloods back to CHB, most of the gods flashed out or walked out the throne room, others sat there thinking

Hephaestus had decided to walk to his forge and get some fresh air when he heard his name being called

"Hey Hephaestus!" He stopped and turned and saw someone jogging towards him it was a woman who he never had seen

She was of average height, had golden blonde curls that went past her shoulders, had pale skin, was wearing a plain green tee-shirt and skinny jeans with white converse, she had the body fit for a goddess, but was wearing a blindfold like Thea. She was a stranger to him but somehow he thought he'd seen her before.

"Hey" Hephaestus finally snapped out of his thoughts

"Hey you okay" The stranger asked concerned

"Uh yea, which one are you?" Hephaestus asked straight forward

"What?" The woman seemed confused

"Which champion of Hera are you?" Hepheastus explained what he meant

"Oh I'm Ria" with this He turned around and continued walking

"Wait I'm not done talking" Hephaestus on contrary he keeps walking

"Well I am" he walked not caring for what she wanted to say

"Hey what did I do to you that is making you so rude?" Ria started following him

"Your boyfriend should have more respect for your elders" Hephaestus said without stopping

"There so many things wrong with that statement" This made Hephaestus stop and faced her

"What did I say wrong?"

"One" Ria had raised a finger in the air while her other hand was on her hip " Ryan is my twin brother, Two we have lived long enough to know does and doesn't deserve respect, Three I'm older than you and half of the council, so technically I'm your elder"

"You're older than me" he was amused by what she said

"Yes" Ria said in a serious tone

"Fine as you say, what is it that you wanted" Hepheastus was still amused and Ria didn't like it but it wasn't why she came to him

"I need to use your forge" Ria knew it was a long shot

"What No" Hephaestus immediately became serious, he didn't like what she said

"I need it for-" Ria was cut off by the god of fire

"Go find another one" He suggested as he continued his path to his forge

"Please, I need it, only you have the equipment that I need" Ria was begging at this point

"Dont tell me, you're a blacksmith too" Hephaestus sarcastically said

"Believe it or not I am" Ria returned the same amount of sarcasm

"Hmph... who taught you then?" Hephaestus asked without looking back or stopping and Ria still following him

You Ria said to herself

"Hera" She said nonchalantly

"I doubt mother would ever something like that" Hephaestus said dully

"You don't know her well" Ria said in serious tone

"No I don't" Hephaestus said grimly "But what you say is true then use her forge instead"

"Her's doesn't have everything I need" Ria said desperately

"Fine" Hephaestus stopped abruptly, before Ria could thank him he continued "I'll use my forge if you can make a sword worthy enough, and I have to watch you make it"

"Okay" It wasn't a yes but it also wasn't a no so it was some what of a good answer, all she needed to do now was to make a good ass sword

"Follow me... as if you weren't doing it already" the last part he muttered to himself


	15. Chapter 15 Sneak peek

Third PoV

After finally getting through his forge, Hephaestus and Ria arrived to his private room. Where he forged swords and anything that were requested by the gods.

Ria gasped at all the fascinating objects 8n the room. On one counter there was full of weapons. On another, it was covered in beautiful jewelry. She continued to follow Hephaestus when a piece of jewelry caught her eye. Stopped to grab it but she decided against that idea. Finally Ria got to where Hephaestus was standing.

"You have as long as you want but your only allowed to be in here when I'm here" Hephaestus didnt really that many rules on other people that aren't Hermes and Apollo

"Understood" Ria stood beside the god of forges and inspected what he laid out

"I believe you know what these are" Hephaestus what testing her knowledge.

Ria nodded in response

"You may start when ever you want" with that he went to go see the request that the gods made for him

A few minutes passed, Hepheastus turned to see if Ria had started but instead found her sketching.

Sorry I've been gone to long


End file.
